Taking a hit by a Bludger is not fun!
by Chrisii
Summary: Oliver's Point of View on when he gets hit by bludgers in the Movies.


It was the day of the game! Despite the numerous games he had played in, he still got excited, even though he got hurt often. Today was no different. They were playing against Slytherin, the most brutal house when it came to Quidditch. Oliver straightened his back as the team stood behind the curtain, waiting for their time to go out and do what they did best. Harry was scared, his face had gone pale and Oliver feared that the boy would pass out, so he tried to comfort him a little. Of course it didn`t end up as really comforting, but the fact was that Harry looked a little better, so Oliver was fine with that.

They flew around the pitch for a while, showing off their flying to the rest of the houses, and Oliver felt the adrenaline kick up inside him as the houses cheered for them. All expect Slytherin that is. They booed as usual, but Oliver didn`t mind, he was used to it now. As the balls got released, the team scattered, and as he found his place by the goal posts, his gaze scanned over his team, who were by now a blur of red and gold. Fred and George were hitting and sending bludgers on the Slytherin team, but they were evading them and that caused Oliver to groan even though he was used to it. He saw the team dart around the stands with the quaffle in their possession, and couldn`t help the grin as Angelina scored the first goal, earning 10 points for the team. She was always a sharp shooter. Distracted by Flint kicking Angelina, he didn`t see Flint flying towards him with the quaffle in his hand, but managed to save it the last minute with the tail of his broom. He threw the quaffle back to the Gryffindor team before sending a smug look in the direction of Slytherin captain. Oliver chuckled as two of his team flew between pillars while sending the quaffle to each other, and cheered as another goal raised their score. As another Slytherin tried to score, he easily caught the quaffle and threw it back to Angelina as an angry Flint demanded their beater to give him the bat. He didn`t know what to think as the bludger was thrown towards him, and the memory of his first game flashed through his mind as the quaffle connected with his middle section and send him tumbling through the goal-post with his legs still wrapped around the broom. Everything dimmed as pain flared through him, and he was barely aware that he was partially laying on his broom before the impact with the soft dust, which send a gazillion flecks in his nose and eyes. Giving a weak sneeze, he passed out, only slightly aware of the booing that was going on.

When the game finished, the team cheered and hollered before remembering their fallen teammates. The girl went to find Angelina, who was coming too, but was still disoriented and slightly bruised. Meanwhile, the boys went next to their captain, who showed no signs of waking up. Fred and George rolled him on his back, and caught the wince before Madam Pomfrey came bustling through, conjuring a stretcher from mid-air before getting Oliver on it and taking him to the hospital wing to take care of him. After she was done she let the team in, with promises that they would be quiet and let him rest. Angelina was up and about by that time. She noted that Oliver didn`t look to awful, if you didn`t take notice of the bandages wrapped around his torso, where Poppy had said that half his ribs had cracked or broken with the force of "the damned ball" as she put it. She had been able to heal them no problem, but couldn`t do anything about the bruises, so his abdomen was a sea of blue and black.

When Oliver woke up he registered that he was in the hospital wing. A place he knew way to well than he should. The white ceiling was a deadly give away, and as his eyes adjusted, he saw the team conversing on the other bed, talking in hushed voices. Harry noticed that he was awake, and grinned happily before alerting the whole team. They cheered, still in a hushed voice, and the twins helped to sit him up. He grimaced at the sight of the bandages, and then remembered the game.

"Did we win?" He asked.  
"Yep! Harry caught the snitch!" Fred and George said in unison.  
"Congratulations Harry! I knew you could do it!" Oliver said before clapping the youngest on the back.  
"I think you`re the only person who would not care how long was out, only if we won the game," Katie said with a small chuckle.  
"How long was I out then?" Oliver asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"A few hours,"  
"I told you not to wake him!" Poppy yelled as she came running to the bed.  
"They didn`t wake me up Madam," Oliver said with a half grin.  
"How are you feeling dear?" She asked him, ignoring his remark.  
"Fine." Oliver said with a shrug. Pomfrey slapped his head. Harry snorted in order not to laugh.  
"I`m just a little sore." Oliver corrected with a smirk. Pomfrey shook her head and walked away, returning shortly with a glass filled to the brim.  
"Drink That. All of it. You need to rest!" She said before leaving.

However, having taken it before, he didn`t take it at first. When Harry looked at him confusedly, Oliver whispered that it was a sedative to make him sleep, and Harry grinned, his blue eyes shining with suppressed laughter. Oliver made a shushing motion, and the team continued to tell their captain about the game in hushed voices as not to alert the stern nurse. Oliver chuckled as he heard about Harry throwing up the snitch, and about two hours had passed, in which Fed and George shared the candy that they managed to smuggle in the infirmary with the team. Poppy came back in, but didn`t say anything, as she knew that they had stayed up despite her orders.

"Now Mr. Wood, there are consequences to those who don`t heed my orders," Pomfrey said, presenting a syringe filled with the same sedative that she had given him in the glass.

Oliver blanched as he saw the large needle, but before he could complain, the nurse had pulled his arm out and with practiced ease slid it in his vein, where she depressed the plunger and allowed the drug to be pumped in his blood system. Oliver whimpered a little before he fell back, unconscious.

"It`s late kids, and he needs his rest, you can come see him tomorrow," Poppy said with a small smile.  
"Yes Madam Pomfrey," The team chorused, still staring at the sleeping captain.

George and Fred gently fixed the pillows so he was laying on his back rather than sitting up, and Oliver muttered a small thanks, before his eyes fluttered close again and he went lax in their grip. Poppy smiled as she saw the display of friendship between the lads, and couldn`t help but fix the blanket on the wounded captain before leaving the dark infirmary to rest for the night, certain that the brunette captain would be up and about as early as the next afternoon.

* * *

Yeah, I don`t know where this idea came from xD  
I`m confused as to why Oliver is hurt in the first two or three movies, and always wondered what it was like from his point of view..  
Anyway! Hope you enjoyed it!  
Review and tell me your thoughts =3  
-Chrisii  
(Maybe someday I`ll do when he woke up a week later in the infirmary..)


End file.
